Pacey's Creek
by Carter McPhee
Summary: Just a freakin' FD/DC-crossover. Co-operation of two authors that are unsure of whether to disclose their identities or not.
1. Chapter 1

_*DISCLAIMER: We do not own FINAL DESTINATION nor any of its characters, as well as we do not call DAWSONS CREEK nor any of its characters our own, to say nothing of BUSTED or any of their songs, so don't sue us; Mr Glen Morgan, Mr James Wong and Mr Kevin Williamson, Busted - as there are Matt, Charlie and James - for as long as we are not allowed to earn money on 'Fanfiction.net', we share the fate of millions of other poor authors and will be unable to pay anything._

_'Pacey's Creek': Title - by courtesy of the beautiful red-haired little bird that means so much to me_

_'The Death Scowl': Expression - by courtesy of DARK PRODUCTIONS (at least it seemed as if she wouldn't mind)*_

Intro: Busted - _Dawson's Geek_   
  
You think you know it all,  
I see it in the way you're speaking.  
The long words that you use,  
Are starting to get irritating,  
I've got the urge to knock you out,  
And I can't handle this.   
The ladder by your bedroom window  
Really takes the piss  
  
Step back take a look at where you're at,  
You're just a raving Dawson's maniac...  
  
Chorus:  
You think that you know everything  
Take one step back and look at yourself  
I think you don't know anything  
All my friends think that you're such a freak  
And your just a Dawson's geek  
Dawson's Dawson's geek  
  
Why cant you see that you don't look like him in anyway  
At least that kid has friends and that's a lot more than you can say  
You've lost your mind and I don't think that you know who you are  
Naming you dog Pacey was taking things a little too far  
  
Step back take a look at where you're at  
You're just a raving Dawson's maniac...  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
I guess I'll have to wait for your life to be over,  
I guess I'll have to wait,  
I guess I'll have to wait...  
  
I think you don't know anything  
All my friends think that you're such a freak  
And your just a Dawson's geek.  
  
(Repeat Chorus) 

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 1

Dawson is dead

No one is sad

So Pacey's on top

No one can stop 

Him - except maybe Carter

Or even Ali Larter

Who's got a crush on Billy

You remember that silly

Guy on his bike

Always goin' like

"Carter – you dick!"

- Well, that's pretty sick!!"

- THE END -


	2. Chapter 2

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 2 

Dawson died of a heart attack.

Alex shot him in the back

To begin with. Pacey shrugged

At least he had Joey who he hugged.

Carter ran over Billy, 

Which isn't clever just silly,

Clear or Ali, who cares?

She got chased by some wild bears,

That were I her woods

When her pool was in floods,

Fortunately Carter knocked them over with his car, 

And they all went celebrating at a bar. 

- THE END -


	3. Chapter 3

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 3: Meeting Mr Death Or Not?

At the bar there was a lot of JD,

No one cared bout – except McPhee.

Or actually Carter,

For he was a quarter-

Back in school, for whom drinking was cool. 

N even cooler then driving,

So all of them went diving

Into the sea round Capeside,

Stuck in the car, if I might

Add this fact.

The car got cracked,

Everyone was in a shock,

Especially the jock, 

But mostly over his car,

The others were far too unimportant for him

At least _he_ could swim

Up to the surface,

But there was boat race.

One of them hit his head

Go'n find out if he's dead. 

- THE END -


	4. Chapter 4

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 4 

Fortunately for the other guys they had picked

Up a book about swimming at the bar. They kicked

And thrashed, trying to get out of the water

It was only Alex who was hesitant over Carter

He was a good guy and would never let anyone die

Except for Dawson, but he had deserved to fry

So he went back and helped the arrogant jock

While the others reached the surface in a flock

"Alex!" Clear shrieked,

They were all freaked,

As Alex came back with his most hated foe

It seemed Carter was fine or so

It seemed, until he began to give Alex a mouthful

The shithead wasn't even grateful

For being rescued. He told Alex

He was paying for his car and other sex 

Locations. Alex was pissed off

He'd risked his life and caught a cough

Carter had gone too far

He pushed him back into the water to join his car. 

- THE END -


	5. Chapter 5

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 5: Underwater Love 

Pacey, the actual leader of the pack

Patted Alex on the back

Or at least, he wanted to, but patted on his butt

So Alex kicked him into a puddle of mud

'Your boyfriend's drowning, don't ya wanna help?'

Kicking Pacey once more, making him yelp

For he nearly fell into the water as well

And didn't wanna go so soon to hell

Besides, he didn't like Carter that much

Since he was first allowed Alex to touch

Whose skin – as soft as a baby's, it was

N he also loved his blond fuzz 

So poor Carter, like The Incredible Hulk, he was dead

No one honestly seemed to be sad

But wait – didn't Hulk survive instead?

Down in the water someone was quite furious

And trying to get back to the surface, curious

What the others would be like, having him back?

Maybe another one died of a heart attack?

Perhaps this annoying anointed Alex-one

So he could have Tod alone, realizing he'd become

More important for him than he ever thought

It was possible, though his new attitude ought

To cause him a lot of problems

But he didn't want to stay down here,

There was no JD n not even beer

He should've wondered why he had no troubles with breathing

But he was too busy with anger seething

So he left his car, started to dive and swim

To get Alex and beat the shit out of him.

- THE END -


	6. Chapter 6

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 6: (Better think of a title.) Erm… Run!!! 

Scarer than the Loch Ness monster,

And even hairer than a hamster,

Came Carter from the water,

Alex who was shorter,

Was the last to see the might

Of Carter. The others ran away at the sight.

Alex was left there standing unaware,

And he was soon to be in hospital care, 

Unless a miracle saved the poor lad.

But as you know life can be bad,

And little hazy and sometimes sad.

So Carter he inched towards Alex,

Remembering when he and Terry had sex,

They'd gone to the beach and played

Sandmonster. Carer had gotten laid.

So Carter approached Alex like the Incredible Hulk,

His bulk,

Moving threateningly like Spiderman,

No wait it was more like a van,

Charging straight at Alex who knew nothing,

Except for good loving, 

Which Clear had shown him,

Even though he thought her dim.

Using that blowtorch and one high heel,

On him, that always made him feel,

Quite excited. Suddenly Carter struck.

Alex was sent flying as though he'd hit a truck.

What is to happen to poor Alex now?

Will a miracle save him and how? 

- THE END -


	7. Chapter 7

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 7: Saved? 

Alex felt his mouth full of sand

Tried to wipe it away but couldn't move a hand

For somebody was sitting on his back

(No, no more words of heart attck)

But cautiously that someone let him turn around

Guess at Alex' horror when he found

Who it was, grinning evilly

Carter, he would've preferred McPhee

Or maybe not, cuz that guy was gay

And always searching for new ones, he'd heard them say

Carter was straight – at least Alex had thought

But now was unsure by the look he caught

In that cold blue eyes, was there something like fire?

Not the hating one, more like love and desire? 

Alex opened his mouth in shock

As he had to see how the arrogant jock

Minute by minute moved closer towards him

In his face a somewhat – softly?? – grin

A shriek from behind made Carter

Stop, sure to find Larter

Ready to fight her ex-boyfriend free

But no, he could see happily

It wasn't such a big enemy

Only Toddy

'You better let him go!' he said

Carter gave him *The Death Scowl* and he dropped dead

Suddenly Terry came running back

Didn't some bus made her head crack?

Anyway, that was a good day of fate

And Terry started to reanimate

Carter shrugged, he didn't care

As long as he had Alex there

Where he always had wanted him to be

No, that actually was as well a thought of McPhee

Carter started to get mixed-up

By the strangest feelings that he got

Since that silly blond had pushed him into the sea

But he was okay, or wasn't he?

Thinking of it, he'd been a long time down there

And since he had no gills, would've needed air

Air besides, was something, Alex not had

The sand in his mouth choking him dead

Struggling and fighting to get free

Carter not caring, thinking that he

Just wanted to escape, to let him he wasn't willing

So for Alex the surroundings started filling

With a blackness, impenetrable and deep

Rocking him into a long, long, long slep ….

- THE END -


	8. Chapter 8

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 8: Get That Jock Off My Freak 

And it seemed that the world was all over,

For Alex as he choked on the sand, thinking of Dover

The place of which he'd been to many a time

And where he'd found many a dime.

Carter who sat on top of him was wondering ,

Whether to lose his straightness while Alex was floundering.

And it seemed that Alex too would become bent,

More than that guy called Fifty Cent.

Who wasn't really. It changed when Clear came along

Only wearing a thong,

It had been especially for Alex and Billy,

But that geek had been silly,

And gone to the toilets to see Pacey,

When Clear saw Carter her pulse went racy.

She screamed 'Get That Jock Off My Freak!"

She tore Carter off who was so close to a break. 

He was sent landing on the sand,

While Clear gave Alex a hand.

He was shaken into consciousness,

While Carter was filled with raunchiness.

Clear left Alex and walked up to Carter,

Alex thought old Larter,

Would give Carter a mouthful, 

But instead she seemed grateful.

She wanted Carter to do 

What he had done to Alex to her.

- THE END -


	9. Chapter 9

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 9: (formerly known as 'The Real Carter', but then deciding to leave it, cuz there was no 'Real Carter' showing up) The Beach, Still 

Alex closed his eyes in despair

For he didn't want to see what was going on there

Right beside him in the sand

He wished he would be in a foreign land

Far, far away from this haunted place

So raising his head, he looked into space

Wondering whether his sight was alright

A certain plane – still in fight?

Rubbing his eyes, he found the vision was gone

And there were important things to be done

Looking around he found, still in reach

Carter and Clear making out on the beach

With a sound of disgust he went away

There were no more things left to say

Tod felt like in heaven, same time, same place

Being here with that cute girl, he thought he was so ace

Terry, Carter's girlfriend, his life she'd been saving

A knowledge that made his feelings raving

Shooting to the highest level, then straight to the ground

As hearing the words, like a vicious sound

Sending him from paradise straight to hell

'Oh Toddy, you're cute, but honestly, I got a crush on Alex, as well.'

- THE END -


	10. Chapter 10

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 10: Aftermath 

Clear stood facing the mirror in her garage room

It was night and she was facing her doom

She couldn't believe what she'd done

At first she'd thought it was a little fun

But Clear and Carter, they had gone too bloody far

Alex was her lover and perhaps that guy from the bar

Besides she hated Carter. He was an asshole

So why had they shagged beside that flag pole

After that heated session on the beach?

In the garage Clear reached for the bleach

She would punish herself for those dirty deeds.

In his rescued car Carter cried in embarrassment

Surrounded in his favourite environment

He knew not why he had shagged Clear Rivers

Just thinking about it gave him the shivers

Even worse was what he had done to Alex

Carter decided to hang himself with flex

But didn't because that was Tod's part

Poor Tod was in his bathroom feeling sad

What Terry had admitted made him feel bad

He loved dear Terry with all his might

She was such a wonderful sight

All that stood between their happiness was Alex

Tod decided to strangle his friend with some flex

And kill him

- THE END -


	11. Chapter 11

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 11: Interludes 

It was still at night when Tod arrived at Alex'

His fingers playing with the long black flex

His parents fortunately weren' there

So about unpleasant witnesses he shouldn't care

He entered Alex' room 

To fulfil his doom

Alex was lying sleeping on the bed 

Tod staring thoughtfully at the lad

Man, was that bitch really worth

Killing the best friend he had on earth?

Suddenly a voice made him start

Giving him a piercing pain in the heart

'I know what you wann ado, so go on n do it

Man, that stupid killing games, thought we'd been already through that

So go on, Toddy, do it quick

That fucking waiting makes me sick 

Look, the night's almost through

N if you don't kill me, I got different things to do.'

Alex, getting up, gave him a smile

Tod was unable to move for a while

Until Alex stopped the embarrassing scene

And his smile became really mean

'Well, for now you're here n already bought some flex

What about killing some idiots who just had sex?'

- THE END - 


	12. Chapter 12

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 12: The Walk. 

Tod and Alex snuck to Clear's house first,

They were already planning which hurst, 

To place her coffin in. To their shock

The house was empty due to the lock

On the front door. Unknown to them

Clear had rushed to the doctors

She'd driven in one of her mother's tractors

She'd been severely burned by the bleach from china

It had been pourn all over her and her – CENSORED

Irritated that Clear wasn't in and they'd journeyed so far

Alex and Tod decided to go to Carter's car

When they reached it they found he was not there

Even more annoyed the two could not bear

Anymore set backs so they decided to kill Billy

Instead. At first the idea sound pretty silly

But they wanted to kill somebody real messy like

So they went on this very long hike

To Billy's house. At his house he wasn't there

By now the two really did not care

And gave up.

- THE END - 


	13. Chapter 13

_*DISCLAIMER: We do not own Mr Nick Cave nor his song 'Red Right Hand'. For further information, please check out the DISCLAIMER at the beginning of Chapter 1.*_

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 13: Designed And Directed By His Red Right Hand 

Carter instead was sitting at home

But don't you think he was all alone

No, a well-known blonde sat on his lap

Well, you know this must be CENSORED. – Crap!!

So anyway, when they had finished two days later

He didn't think her any longer a traitor

Everything seemed to be completely alright

Until that strange, odd, frightening night

On TV a movie could be seen

Guess, what the title was, eerr, HALLOWEEN??

So Carter was sitting at home with his girlfriend

Wishing the film wouldn't come to an end

Cuz Terry pressed her sexy body against him in fear

And he really loved having her so near

Moving closer to him, in search for protection

All he was longing for was satisfaction

Eerr, the following belongs to a different section

So at that time you found out why Jamie Lee C.

The one and only scream-queen could be

A thrilling thought shot through Carter's head

'Oh my god, Terry: do you think, we're already DEAD????'

- THE END -


	14. Chapter 14

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 14: Difficult Relationships 

Clear had just returned from court,

She had been in a case that fought

The China Bleach Company for the pain

They had coursed her. Outside it was rain

So she quickly went inside her home

To feed her dog and to comb

Her hair. Afterwards she rung Alex to beg

For forgiveness and also to borrow a peg.

But he was still pissed off over her and Carter

Frankly he thought that he and Clear should a parter

Alex slammed the phone down on Clear

She almost succumbed to tears but wasn't that near

Somehow, somewhere, she would get him back.

Billy was out riding on his bike and eating a twinkie bar

He was on his way to Pacey's house and was still a far

They had become great friends, but Billy was thinking

Of Pacey in a different light. Ever since they went drinking

At that bar. Billy wanted Pacey, but he knew not if Pacey

Thought the same way. Pacey made his heart go racy

Somehow, somewhere Billy would declare his love

- THE END - 


	15. Chapter 15

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 15: Interlude, Part II 

While Terry and her dark-haired jock

Were sitting at home, still in a funny shock

Pacey was all alone in his room

Thinking about his strange, strange doom

Pacey n Billy?

Did that sound kinda silly?

Or Billy n Pacey?

Well that was more ' acey'

He thought about the way Billy had cared for him

At that night after their involuntarily swim

And Joey would go to New York this summer

Jen'd left him also – Jen wasn't there?? Bummer!!

So why not give it at least a try

He sniffed a lil more cocaine, getting real high

A few miles away two people had just found out

What being dead was all about

And since two other guys had decided to leave

Their killing games until New Year's Eve

They thought this sleepy cove was in need of some thrilling crime

What to start with, would tell the dime

- THE END -


	16. Chapter 16

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 16: Carter's Shock 

Alex awoke one Friday morning

Feeling tired and acting boring

When a knock came at his front door.

Opening it up was an array of four

Red roses that Clear had sent him

He shook his head, she was so dim

He preferred white lillies not roses.

Clear was still soughting for his love

For Alex still did not forgive her the dirty deed

She had done with Carter. He did not heed

Her generous gestures. 

Carter and Terry still thinking they were dead

Were curled up in their warm double bed

Together. It was then that Clear rang

The phone made Carter rise from his bead with a bang

He struck his head on a desk above the bed

If he'd 'supposingly' been alive he would of been dead

Er, or something like that. Carter greeted Clear

On the phone. He was pissed to find it was that old bear

His face paled at what she announced immediately

She was pregnant with his child prematurely.

- THE END - 


	17. Chapter 17

_*DISCLAIMER: We neither do own GOOD CHARLOTTE nor 'Boys And Girls', which is quoted. Any questions? See Chapter 1.*_

Pacey's Creek – Chapter 17: The Real Carter (at last) 

Carter slammed down the receiver, furious

Realizing too late that he was still curious

To find out what she expected him to do

Due to bad treatment the phone was broken, phew

Terry mumbled why he had to be so loud

He calmed her; there was nothing to worry about

Then he reached for his cell

Grinning like hell

Meanwhile Clear was planning murder

On that guy who had done all of that to her

- Calling her up, telling he surely wouldn't care nor pay

She really hadn't found words to say -

As a question came to her, from so far

What, the hell was with that guy at the bar?

Carter dreamed of murder as well

There were so many possibilities – swell!!

Choking, stabbing, shooting or rather –

Hey, could a dead guy, after all, _be_ a father??

He kissed Terry goodbye – er, okay he did more

Many things his girl'd always adore

Then jumped in his car, dead(s)s can dance, why not drive?

To take a blonde beaver's or bear's life

For he was "educated with money"

N "well dressed, not funny"

No consequences he'd have to bear

Cuz life he did no longer share.

And what about Billy and his beloved Pacey? 

Well, that one was watching 'Cagney and Lacey'

Finding it was quite silly; thinking of Billy

If he'd ever manage to show up?

Will he?

- THE END - 


	18. Chapter 18

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 18:

Carter thundered down the road

In his sports car. He practically mowed

The hedgrows with the speed

Of the vehicle. But there was a deed

To be done. He had to murder Clear

And the unborn baby. Even though life was dear

To them all.

At her house Clear was wielding a blow torch

She was laughing insanely and running from her porch.

She was going to go to Carter's house and blow

His balls off. It would them glow.

Carter was halfway to Clear's when he passed Billy

Who was still trying to find Pacey which was silly.

Carter couldn't resist and knocked Billy over

He was sent flying onto the windscreen thinking of Dover

A place of great beauty. Carter couldn't see

With Billy in the way. Like Jack McPhee

When drunk the car was sent careening into the woods

And it struck a river; carter and Billy, bike and all. Floods

Errupted from the river and all was thought to be lost.

At home Alex was listening to Eminem, he loved that guy

Whether he was gay, straight or bi

He was a huge fan

Of such a great man

It was then that Stan

Came on. Alex remembered in the video a guy drove his car

Into water including his pregnant girlfriend which was too far.

Alex thought the video was disgusting much like the actor

That starred as Stan; he was a right minger.

Now wouldn't it have been some hilarious coincendence

That Clear was in the boot of Carter's car? By some twist

Of fate she was. She had crawled in whilst Carter had been driving

Now all three were sinking

To their doom.

- THE END -


	19. Chapter 19

Pacey' s Creek - Chapter 19:   
  
Clear thought, what a wicked twist of fate  
This was, n how big was her hate   
For this fucking asshole Carter  
Her hands felt something, it was a Starter  
-cap. Carter had once stolen from Billy  
For he considered it n him to be a silly  
Combination. As the water found its way in the car  
She was listening to some Café Del Mar-  
Music, Carter had put in his system, turning up  
As if this weren't their death but some freakin' club  
  
Alex was still watching the clip  
Starting to think that blond guy was somewhat hip  
Coming to the part that dealt with the cap  
Pouring his hot coffee all over his lap  
But didn't feel the pain for he had a premonition  
Of his friends bein' stuck in a sinking car, but unfortunately he didn't  
believe this vision  
And lounged back to watch the end   
  
Billy felt a little bit dizzy  
With his whole surrounding being fizzy  
At first he thought that he was drinking  
Lemonade, then realized that he was sinking  
For stupid Horton had knocked him over  
But anyway he was excellent swimmer  
No one ever knew for they all thought he was dimmer  
Than Alex considered his ex-girlfriend to be  
So getting to the surface like a week before, he  
Knocked on the windscreen as passing by  
He twinkled at Carter with his left eye  
  
- THE END -


	20. Chapter 20

Pacey' s Creek - Chapter 20: Car Rivers  
  
Carter watched Billy swim away  
That geek with the hat was gonna pay  
He cranked the speedometer up to one-twenty  
The car grumbled as though its stomach was empty  
The wheels turned and stirred the water  
Carter had no idea he was saving his son or daughter  
The car began to move.  
  
Billy had got out of the river  
The water had been cold and sent a shiver  
Down his spine. It was then he heard the car  
It was emerging from the water from afar.  
Billy was rather surprised  
  
Clear who was still in the boot found the water  
clearing from out the car. He son/ daughter  
Was gonna live. She shoved the boot open  
And looked though. There were two men  
aka Carter and Billy a little way away.  
Carter was hitting Billy and making him pay.  
  
Billy cried as Carter struck him again.  
He was on the ground in great pain.  
Will someone save poor Billy?  
  
- THE END -  



	21. Chapter 21

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 21: The Carter and Billy Chronicles, Part MDCXIXII  
  
It was a beautiful summer's morning  
A girl was sitting on the grass since dawning  
Watching two young man having a fight  
Though at first there was only one man fighting, alright  
Until the other one's head hit a stone  
N it was obvious that he had gone  
But nevertheless came back after a minute  
Have u ever seen dead people fighting  
Could last for hours or days, it's frightening   
So since being pregnant Clear decided to go home  
N leave these silly dorkheads alone  
  
Pacey gave up waiting for Billy  
N almost had decided to move to Philly  
As he heard someone slamming his door  
He wondered was all this noise was for  
Leaving his room he didn't notice a red cap  
Billy had left there, including a streetmap  
He stumbled and was sent flying downstairs  
Straight into two big wooden chairs  
Which stood at the entrance  
Hiding the knife, Billy looked down on his friend  
What was this about? Where they all supposed to end  
Their lives within the next day?  
He didn't know, that when u cheat death, u gonna pay!  
  
- THE END -   
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 22: Whose The Father?

Alex was alone in his room thinking of Clear

Since he'd dumped her he was realising how dear

She was to him. His Eninem tape had stopped

So Alex was very bored now. He only hoped

That Marshall Mathers didn't get dropped

From his record label.

Clear had buggered off home to water her plants

The plants drank as much water as elephants

She was thinking about Alex and how she missed him

Even if he was moody and told her she was dim

Every so often. She wanted him back badly

Then suddenly a searing pain - an idea randomly

Surfaced in her head.

The phone rang in Alex's house

He put down his computer mouse

To answer it. Clear was on the other end

Not seeing him was driving her round the bend.

He didn't fall for it until she admitted

That the sperm he'd submitted

Had made her child.

Clear put down the phone smirking. It had been a success

He wanted her back out of guilt, but Clear had to confess

She'd done the same trick to Carter and also to Tod

There was also that guy at the bar and someone called Rod

The real father of Clear's baby was Billy.

- THE END -


	23. Chapter 23

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 23: Clear, super bitch! - Interludes, Part III  
  
Alex put down the phone like four men'd done before  
Unknown to all of them, there were even more  
Fuck, this was a problem too big to ignore  
It wouldn't disappear watching this Eminem one  
Or drink it away like some jock would've done  
Since he hadn't that killer-gene like some other   
Guy n Clear was in a spot of bother  
N since he was the nice boy next door  
Well, fuck it, he'd go n help that whore.  
  
Help? Carter didn't even know what that meant  
As he was looking down at his real girlfriend  
Should he wake up this beauty to tell her what that dim  
Fucking little bitch had done to him?  
Terry would surely fight for his salvation  
Poison in the tea, or maybe strangulation  
But due to his macho-pride he couldn't   
Leave it up to her to do this n wouldn't  
For in his mind he saw Clear's death  
Killed by Carter Horton's terrifying wrath  
  
As hearing the news Tod took the flex  
Not realising that him n Clear never HAD sex  
But being a father?  
He shook his head  
He'd rather be dead  
  
Billy seemed to be the only one  
Thinking the whole situation was fun  
He was still waiting for Pacey to wake up   
To tell him everything was alright  
In the meantime he had planned their future last night  
  
- THE END -  



	24. Chapter 24

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 24: The Hero  
  
Clear was taking her dog for a walk outside  
She was feeling sad and wanted to confide  
In someone. It was then that Alex came  
From out of nowhere. The dog thinking he was game  
Attacked poor Alex. Alex was sent falling to the ground  
With the dog trying to rip open his throat. Clear threw a pound  
At the dog. It was sent dead next to Alex  
In what seemed a dodgy sex  
Position.  
  
Carter suddenly walked from out of nowhere  
To confront Clear. He was holding a gun and some beer.  
Half drunk he swaggered up to her ready to kill  
Clear was shocked to see the beer held so still  
Right at her head. Alex seeing this knew he had to save her  
For she had just saved his life. Then things would be fair.  
Alex grabbed the beer from Carter's hand before he could shoot  
Carter was aghast how could he kill Clear now? He gave it a boot  
And fled to buy another beer.  
  
Clear was very thankful to Alex  
Suddenly Tod jumped out with flex  
He was going to kill Clear as well  
Alex shot the beer at Tod and he fell.  
Clear was saved she wasnt going to hell.  
  
- THE END -  



	25. Chapter 25

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 25 : And another one  
  
But Toddy wouldn't give up so quick  
His inability to kill people made him sick  
Therefore he started another attack  
Trying to smack  
Clear's face. But Alex, playing the hero once more  
Kicked him hard and sent him flying through the door  
Of a house nearby  
Making him cry  
Making him die?  
  
Billy still waited for Pacey   
To get up. Man, was that guy lazy  
While he had thought over their life  
He had constantly played with his knife  
Throwing it up into the air n mostly catching it  
No one would ever be able n match that   
Only poor Pacey had to find out about his ability  
And would've been lucky if he had also a great facility   
For resuscitation  
For he felt more than frustration  
Having more than fifteen stab wounds in his chest  
If there was no help soon, they could lay him to rest  
  
- THE END -   



	26. Chapter 26

Pacey's Creek - Chapter 26: Strange Relantionship

Carter was at the bar trying to buy a pint of Guiness

But the guy at the bar refused to let him have one

In the US Carter had to be twenty-one to get pisses

Carter was furious he was gonna get done

For trying to get alcohol. Now how could he kill Clear?

He suddenly realised the only person was Terry, she was so dear

To him that she couldnt refuse.

At Terry's house she was in bed with Dawson.

DUNDUNDAAAAAAA! He wasn't dead! That person

Was still alive! But how? The phone rang

And Terry jumped from the bed with a bang

She grabbed the phone and demanded who was there

An even louder voice greeted her so loud she could not bear

It. Carter hammered at her for not answering the phone

Sooner for she had only answered it on the second ring. A bone

In her skull was aching from the bang

When he'd first rang.

Carter told her to kill Clear for him.

Meanwhile at Clear's house something was going on in the bedroom...

Something involving Alex and Clear and to do with their doom...

A lot of thumping and banging was going on.

And it seemed a lot of it was fun.

Occasionally Alex would shout out

And sometimes Clear would join him

She liked to be vocal too otherwise she would pout.

Despite being dim

She was pretty stubborn when she wanted to be.

For on Clear's bed they were playing on the playstation

As far as Alex could see

He was losing the game.

- THE END -


End file.
